Reasons of WHY
by ShixieL
Summary: Berisi Lima kumpulan OneShot dengan Kyuhyun sebagai Center dan tentu saja implying uke-kyu. Superjunior, DBSK, EXO. Request is allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Reasons of WHY...

Alasan kenapa dan mengapa tentang kejadian yang berputar disekitar Kyuhyun,

Akan berisi 5 alasan tentang beberapa kejadian yang mungkin membuat orang bertanya-tanya, tentang pertanyaan yang selama ini menggantung dan tak pernah ada kejelasan jawaban.

Lima cerita kehidupan, yang mungkin tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali, hanya satu kesamaan, bahwa semua cerita ini akan berpusat pada satu titik, seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima drabble, tentang Cho Kyuhyun, dengan pairing yang berbeda.

Genre bermacam-macam. Dan semuanya berupa oneshots.

Drabble pertama tentang

1. Reasons why Kibum takes a long unpredictable hiatus from Super Junior.

Untuk 4 reasons why lainnya, readers bisa menyumbangkan saran atau ide, and I will make it menjadi fanfictions. Untuk yang terpilih sarannya akan saya PM weekend ini. ^^ Contoh : Alasan Jonghyun bergabung dengan Kyuline? Atau sekedar me-request pairing seperti : Kris-Kyu. SuperJunior member, Exo, DBSK bahkan diluar SM diperbolehkan.

Fanfiction yang akan ditulis berdasarkan request, plotnya sepenuhnya merupakan kewenangan Author ^^.

* * *

**Teaser untuk Chap 1**

**1. Reasons why Kibum takes a long unpredictable hiatus from Super Junior.**

**Oneshot pertama**

Length : unknown

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, Friendship, Bromance,

Main Cast : Kim Kibum-Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning, Fanfiction is only fanfiction, no need to take it to heart nor take it seriously. Because in fangirling and fanboying world, there is no coherent and significant line of real and delusion. Lmao.**

"Kibum... Kibummi hyung.. Bummie... Hyung pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku.. Wae..." Lirih Kyuhyun. Haruskah dia kehilangan seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya dalam diam, Kyuhyun mengakui, selama ini Kibum selalu menjaganya.. Kibum yang selalu menerimanya dalam keheningan.

"Hyung.. Kumohon.. " Kyuhyun sudah mulai terisak. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa batin Kibum lebih menangis. Meninggalkan Super Junior adalah keputusan terberat yang harus dia ambil.

"Apakah... ini karena aku...? Apakah... aku penyebab kalian bertengkar? Hyung.. demi Tuhan, aku akan bersujud memohon padanya, pada manager hyung, pada semua member Super Junior, pada Songsaengnim.. tapi kumohon jangan pergi.." Kyuhyunjatuh berlutut.

Kibum mendesah.. Inilah pilihan yang dia ambil. Tidak mungkin dia berada di satu group dengan orang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran, dan terkutuklah manusia yang semua diatur oleh uan, nama besar dan kekuasaan, yang membuat Kibumlah yang harus mengalah, melepaskan Super Junior, melepaskan satu-satunya dongsaeng yang ia miliki, melepaskan hati yang sudah lama tertambat pada Kyuhyun. Ia juga bukan masokis, yang akan diam saja melihat orang yang tanpa dia sadari telah menggenggam erat hatinya namun juga emnghancurkannya secara perlahan dengan membiarkan ia tersakiti oleh laki-laki brengsek itu. Dan Kibum memilih untuk pergi.

"Aku tetap bagian Super Junior,Kyu.. bukankah aku selalu bilang begitu, dimanapun kapanpun, aku tetaplah Kim Kibum SuperJunior.."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Kibum,"Berjanjilah... aku akan menunggu Kibum hyungku kembali..."

"Tentu."

_'Aku tidak bisa kembali Kyu, tidak jika orang itu masih disini, tidak jika kau masih mencintai laki-laki brengsek itu..' _

"Changmin akan menjagamu selama aku tidak ada..."

_'Aku mencintaimu...' _

_Impian, cita-cita, persahabatan, rasa terpendam, kekalahan karena predikat keluarga, kepentingan publik, ego sebagai lelaki dan pecinta serta pendamba, dan rasa sayang terlalu meluap di benak Kibum membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan, dan inilah pilihannya, hiatus dari SuperJunior dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. _

_Dia tidak menyesali pilihannya, namun, ada satu waktu, ketika Kibum duduk di keheningan malam dengan secangkir kopi panas dan hanya berhadapan dengan naskah dramanya tanpa ada siapapun disitu, maka detik itulah, ia akan merindukan sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang ia perjuangkan dengan caranya sendiri, yang ia lindungi dengan caranya sendiri. _

_Cho Kyuhyun, tunggulah hyung..._

_Tunggulah hyung dihatimu... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: Kibum-Kyuhyun**

**Length : 2 shots only**

**Fanfiction is only fanfiction, whether it has some truths in it or coincidence whatsoever, no need to take it personally. That's what we call it as fiction , not documentary :p LMAO**

* * *

_Kyuhyun datang ke kehidupan Kibum, ibarat kerikil yang dijatuhkan di danau berisi air dalam dan tenang, hanya sebongkah batu kecil namun memiliki dampak yang luar biasa, gelombang yang muncul seperti emosi yang menyeruak ke permukaan._

Kibum memang bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan gamblang menunjukkan gejolak emosi atau menampilkan refleksi perasaannya di tepat di muka. Dia adalah tipe observant yang akan mengamati keadaan sekeliling, menimbang tindakan yang ia perlukan dan bergerak jika sangat diperlukan. Dia bukan anti-social, hanya socially different. Jika dia tidak tertarik maka dia tidak akan peduli, dan meskipun dia tertarik akan sesuatu dia akan benar-benar mencari tahu dalam diam dan menimbang apakah sesuatu itu layak untuk mendapat secuil perhatiannya.

Hidupnya penuh dengan ambisi, dan langkahnya penuh dengan perhitungan, seorang Kim Kibum adalah laki-laki dewasa yang dingin dan hanya akan dekat dengan orang yang dia pilih. Kibum mengakui, dia adalah orang yang egois, berbeda dengan idol lainnya yang akan memakai topeng ramah baik dan menawan, maka dia justru akan menunjukkan sifat asli yang menjaga jarak dengan semua orang, tidak repot-repot membangun citra apapun itu. Dengan kata lain, seorang Kim Kibum lebih dikategorikan dengan tiga kata, dingin, egois dan berjarak.

Tidak pernah dalam angannya Kibum bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang Idol, benar jika ia suka rap, namun tidak dengan dance, apalagi menjadi salah satu anggota boyband dimana fanservice, skinship dan kedekatan dengan member lain baik itu di stage ataupun off stage sangat diperlukan, dan dia juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbagi atau membaur dengan orang lain. Mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang aktor, menciptakan pribadi-pribadi lain, bermain dan menghayati peran dalam kehidupan yang lain. Ketika datang tawaran untuk audisi dari SM. Entertainment, Kibum hanya berpikir, menjadi idol juga bisa merupakan salah satu jalannya untuk menjadi seorang aktor, dengan kekuatan agency sebesar itu, tidak ada yang tidak memungkinkan. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, pikirnya.

Dan Kibumpun tidak begitu kaget jika ia kemudian di masukkan dalam Group Super Junior, group yang semula berisi entertainers. Toh lagipula itu hanya grup project dan menyanyi bukan menjadi fokus utama, tidak seperti grup lainnya yang sudah debut terlebih dahulul, Dong Bang Shin Ki yang memang sejak awal digadang untuk menjadi boyband.

Kibum tidak begitu peduli ketika mereka diminta debut sebagai grup, bahkan dia masih menerima dengan angkatan bahu ketika grup tersebut diubah menjadi sebuah grup tetap. Toh dia hanya sebagai rapper yang tidak diharuskan bernyanyi full dan dengan kesepakatan yang telah dia minta dari petinggi SM bahwa Kim Kibum akan tetap memprioritaskan kegiatan dramanya. Lagipula menyanyi bukan menjadi impian nomor satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu semua anggota Super Junior dikumpulkan, akan ada satu orang tambahan kata manager. Seruan seruan tidak setuju bermunculan, bagaimana mungkin seseorang dimasukkan dalam group ketika Super Junior sendiri bahkan sudah debut berbulan-bulan? Kibum hanya berdiri di pojokan, tidak peduli.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Pemuda kurus berambut hitam kelam dan kulit putih pucat berdiri dan membungkuk dengan canggung. Pemuda itu sepertinya juga kebingungan dengan keputusan sepihak dari manajemen. Mendalami seni peran selama bertahun-tahun membuat Kibum mengerti bahwa pemuda itu sama bingungnya dengan anggota Super Junior.

"Tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, ya? Membungkuk saja tidak bisa." Cetus Leeteuk tajam membuat pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu berjengit kaget dan melangkah mundur. Semua orang menatapnya penuh kebencian, hanya Donghae yang menyambutnya. Sejujurnya Kibum tidak mau ikut campur, namun walau Kibum tidak membenci Kyuhyun, dia hanya lagi-lagi, tidak peduli. Namun sudut mata Kibum menangkap mata Kyuhyun, mata yang memancarkan tekad, dan kegigihan, seperti dirinya dulu, yang mengejar impian menjadi aktor hingga melintas benua. Mata hitam penuh tekad itulah yang akan selalu mengingatkan Kibum akan dirinya sendiri, 'Cho Kyuhyun, bukanlah pribadi yang buruk' pikir Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum juga adalah seorang pengamat yang baik. Walau dia tidak pernah campur tangan dan fokus terhadap dirinya sendiri, dia selalu menyadari apa saja yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dia tahu bahwa magnae baru mereka menjadi salah satu korban pem-bully an anggota Super Junior sendiri. Kibum tahu, para member bukannya benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun, tetapi dihadapkan dengan situasi dimana mereka merasa terpojok dan ketakutan dengan penambahan anggota baru yang mungkin akan mencuri perhatian publik juga kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah training bertahun-tahun untuk bisa debut sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia dengar hanya menjalani training kurang dari tiga bulan, maka wajar jika anggota Super Junior sedikit tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu.

"Hey jelek. Pergi kau! Kami semua membencimu, kau tahu!" Ujar Heenim sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, membuat sang magnae terdorong kebelakang membentur dinding.

"Tidak usah pura-pura sakit! Dasar manja. Bersihkan dorm dan cuci semua baju juga piring kotor. Kami lelah." Perintah Leeteuk sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Latihan member Super Junior memang sangat keras untuk album terbaru mereka, dan sama sekali tidak membantu ketika Kyuhyun ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan gerakan dance. Berkali-kali Eunhyuk, Shindong dan yang lain menegurnya dengan keras.

Hanya Donghae yang sesekali menepuk punggung si magnae itu pelan, dan tersenyum padanya. Kibum selalu melihat Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Donghae dan dia memang sering tersenyum tidak peduli semua orang memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Sering dia membungkuk meminta maaf walau itu bukan kesalahannya.

Malam itu Kibum terbangun, gelap... Sudah jam 2 dini hari, dengan sedikit terdiorientasi Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, membasahi kerongkongannya. Sedikit terkejut mendapati lampu di dapur menyala.

Kibum mendapati magnae barunya terduduk di meja dapur, buku-buku diktat kuliah berserakan disana dan laptop yang masih menyala, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri kelihatan tertidur dengan satu tangan masih menggenggam mouse, sepertinya ia jatuh tertidur kelelahan. Ember dan kain pel masih berada di pojokan ruangan, belum Kyuhyun letakkan kembali di ruang penyimpanan. Kibum sedikit menghela nafas, dia tahu, dengan jadwal mereka untuk persiapan album, mereka semua kelelahan, apalagi Kyuhyun yang belum pernah menjalani aktivitas seberat itu karena ia tadinya hanya akan didebutkan sebagai penyanyi solo yang cukup berdiri di atas panggung saja. Belum lagi Kyuhyun juga harus menghadapi bully-an member, membersihkan dorm dan juga menghadapi tugas kuliah.

"Aish! Aku tertidur, pabboya! Tugas ini harus diberikan besok, dan aku tidak bisa mendapat nilai kurang dari A-, bisa-bisa appa memaksaku keluar dari Super Junior." Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya kencang.

Lima menit kemudian, punggungnya bergetar.. Kibum memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"... Kenapa mereka membenciku... Appa.. Eomma.. Noona... Aku rindu kalian... "

"Eomma... aku lelah..." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemah, dan tangannya gemetar ketika mengusap peluh dingin di Kibum berkerut, sangat, bahkan hampir tidak pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun membuka topeng sok kuatnya, apalagi terang-terangan memanggil eomma dan keluarganya. Kibum beranjak melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Kau demam, Kyu."

"Eh,.. Kibum hyung? Se-sejak kapan hyung disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri, namun detik itu juga kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan hampir saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan Kibum langsung menopang lengan Kyu, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh atau membentur meja.

"Istirahatlah sekarang, gunakan tempat tidurku. Aku akan tidur di sofa, lagipula ada script drama yang harus kuhafal. Aku yang akan membereskan semua ini."

"Ta-tapi.."

Kibum menoleh, matanya menatap tajam mata almond Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kata penolakan disana. "Turuti saja hyung." Ucapnya. Kibum sendiri tidak mengerti, untuk apa dia menolong Kyuhyun malam itu? Apakah ia merasa simpati? Kasihan? Atau apa?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum dan mengenakan topeng 'aku baik-baik saja' nya akhirnya menampilkan wajah lelahnya, dan Kibum... Kibum merasa... ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di hatinya...

.

.

.

.

"Coba nyanyikan bait itu, Kyu!" Perintah Yesung dihadapan semua member. Walau perlakuan member tak jauh berbeda, dan mereka masih sama dinginnya, namun tampaknya baik Yesung maupun Wookie menyadari potensi suara emas yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Dan mau tidak mau mereka bersyukur, warna suara Kyuhyun benar-benar membantu harmonisasi suara group mereka.

Kyuhyun mengangguk gugup, tangannya meremas kertas berisikan lirik lagu terbaru Super Junior. Dia biasa bernyanyi dihadapan khalayak umum, namun, diahadapan member yang memandangmu seakan menghakimimu dan siap melemparmu keluar jika kau membuat satu kesalahan kecil saja, amat sangat menakutkan.

"Bukankah kau disini sebagai penyanyi? Cepat nyanyikan itu, bodoh!" teriak Kangin tidak sabar.

"Nde.. nde hyung.." Kyuhyun melirik sekilas, dan ketika itulah matanya bertemu kembali dengan mata Kibum, dan untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun merasa dia terlempar kedunia lain. Hyungnya yang terkenal paling dingin dan menyeramkan (walau sebenarnya dia sangat baik) menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum padanya! Astaga, dia pasti bermimpi.

Kyuhyun tak urung tersenyum juga. Dan ia mendapatkan keberanian, akhirnya ia mulai membuaka mulutnya.

'Angel's Voice' hanya kata itulah yang terpikir di otak member Super Junior.

Mungkin secara teknik bernyanyi, Kyuhyun memang sangat kurang, tapi warna suaranya... begitu indah.

Suara yang mampu membuatmu terdiam, menengok kedalam relung hatimu sendiri dan membuatmu mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan.

Lantunan melodi yang mampu membuatmu mengerti dirimu sendiri.

Member terperangah, dan Kibum... Ya.. Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, perlahan matanya terpejam, menikmati lantunan melodi yang membuatnya memahami.. bahwa hatinya telah mulai tertawan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, perlahan namun pasti member mulai menerima kehadirannya, meski tidak secara terang-terangan, dan meski tidak secara terbuka. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi perubahan yang sedikit demi sedikit terjadi di dorm.

.

.

Another day in Super Junior Dorm

Kyuhyun memandang getir pintu dorm yang tertutup, dia tertinggal sendiri lagi.

Semua member memang sudah disibukkan dengan aktivitas mereka masing masing, menjadi host, mc, radio dj, drama dan yang lain. Walau Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh, namun, sungguh dia merasa kesepian selalu ditinggal sendiri, hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup.

Dan beberapa kali Kibum menangkap sorot mata kesepian itu. Sekali, Kibum mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Kedua kali, Kibum hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencoba membicarakannya dengan Leteuk, bahwa ia juga ingin jadwal lebih? Ketiga kali, ketika Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang tetap tersenyum dan bertingkah jahil sementara sorot matanya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.

"Untukmu." Ucap Kibum pendek sambil mengangsurkan sebuah kaset game yang sedang meledak di pasaran dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di depan televisi.

"Kaset game, hyung? Waaah! Ini starcraft limitted edition! Daebak! Bagaimana hyung bisa mendapatkannya?" Kibum tersenyum dalam hati mendapati magnaenya yang selalu saja gembira dengan hal-hal kecil. Kyuhyun-nya.. begitu polos... Seolah mencairkan hati beku Kibum.

"Hnh. Aku suka game. Tapi di dorm tidak ada yang bisa memainkannya. Dan Kuanggap, kau cukup pintar untuk bisa bermain Starcraft, Kyu."

Jelas Kibum. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya seperti, "Ya, ini untukmu, karena aku tahu kau kesepian, kuharap ini sedikit membantumu agar tidak bosan." Akan sangat aneh jika seorang Kibum tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian dengan member lain.

Kibum merutuk dalam hati, semoga Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak isi hatinya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun justru menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya melompat-lompat kegirangan. "WAAAHHHH! DAEBAK! Kibum hyung bicara lebih dari tiga kata, bahkan lebih darisatu kalimat! Daebak!" Serunya.

Dan jadilah hari itu dihabiskan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhun bermain Starcraft.

'Kuharap, sinar mata kesepian itu... Tidak akan terpancar lagi dari matamu, Kyu.' Batin Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Februari 2007

.

.

.

"Wah, Kibum hyung, gomawo.. sudah memberiku handphone baru.. Waaah, Kibum hyung adalah hyung favoritku!" Kyuhyun berseru kegirangan. Fans mungkin mengira bahwa Kyuhyun yang dulunya bersikap cool dan tenang di stage adalah sosok yang sama di off stage. Namun, semua member Super Junior tentu saja akan dengan tegas menolak pernyataan it, karena maknae mereka akan berubah seperti anjing kecil yang kegirangan dan bahkan mengibaskan ekornya jika mendapat sesuatu dari entah fans entah member atau bahkan teman-temannya yang lain. Bagaimanapun, maknae, tetaplah maknae.

"Sama-sama. Sudah kuisi dengan game dan lagu kesukaanmu." Jawab Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sekilas dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali melompat-melonjak saking gembiranya.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyikut Kibum sambil tersenyum menyeringai, menikmati pemandangan di ruangan sebelah mereka. "Harus ya, kau membelikan gadget yang kembar dengan milikmu? Setauku Kim Kibum bukanlah orang yang senang berbagi apalagi memiliki benda yang sama dengan milik orang lain. Terlebih ini, dia sendiri yang berinisiatif. Kebetulan yang hebat ya?" Sindir Heechul, Kibum hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu. "Mungkin tiba waktunya es ini juga bisa mencair oleh si magnae bodoh jelek kesayanganmu itu hyung." Balas Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum tidak menyukai skinship, Kibum tidak menyukai basa-basi, Kibum tidak menyukai segala jenis kelemahan. Kibum percaya adanya Tuhan, tapi dia menolak percaya bahwa nasibnya ada di tangan Tuhan, takdir dan masa depan, dia sendirilah yang membuatnya. Dia percaya bahwa keajaiban adalah usaha dan kerja keras, kemauan yang gigih dan pantang menyerah. Banyak orang menyayangkan kenapa dia tidak begitu dekat dengan semua member Super Junior, hanya dengan beberapa member tertentu saja.

Heechul, karena Kibum menyukai ke-frontal-an hyungnya ini, Heechul tidak pernah hidup dalam keraguan ataupun hidup sebagai penjilat. Heechul adalah Heechul, do as what he believes and pleases. Heechul hyung akan berkata bahwa hitam adalah hitam dan putih adalah putih. Dan Kibum menghargai keberaniannya.

Donghae,

Seseorang yang begitu murni, baik dan polos. Sifat kekanak-kanakan yang tidak pernah berubah, kadang membuat Kibum bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa tetap bersifat begitu polos walaupun dia terjun di dunia entertainment seperti ini?

Jika orang awam menganggap Kibum dekat dengan Siwon, mungkin itu ada benarnya, mungkin juga tidak. Kibum hanya penasaran dengan kekhidupan Siwon, dengan sikapnya yang masih belum bisa terbaca. Pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu selalu memperlihatkan sikap sempurnyanya di khalayak umum, sedangkan Kibum tahu, tidak ada manusia sempurna didunia ini, tidak peduli bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang atau bukan, semua orang memiliki sisi hitam dan putih.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun,

Entah bagaimana.. Sosok itu mampu menelusup diam-diam ke relung hati Kibum. Tanpa Kibum kehendaki, tanpa Kibum sangka.

Kadang Kibum bertanya, diantara semua wanita cantik, dan pria menawan yang ada disekitarnya, bagaimana bisa hatinya terperangkap pada sosok kaku, awkward nan manis Kyuhyun? Atau mungkin justru disitulah sisi menarik dari seorang Kyuhyun? Entahlah, bahkan otak jenius Kibum masih belum bisa menyelesaikan misteri ini.

.

.

April 2007 Tengah malam.

Kibum tertawa terkekeh.

Baru saja dia mengecek notifikasi handphone nya dan mendapati bahwa maknae itu berbuat usil lagi terhadap hyungdeulnya. Kali ini ia berpura-pura sebagai hantu dan memfoto dirinya beserta Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk di Sukira, kemudian mengirimkannya ke member. Kibum bisa membayangkan bakal seperti apa reaksi Donghae yang selalu ketakutan oleh hal-hal kecil atau Yesung hyung yang bahkan lebih misterius dan menyeramkan jika Kibum boleh jujur dan juga seantero hyungdeul yang sekarang ini berada di dorm.

Kyuhyunnya benar-benar usil. Kibum menahan senyum.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya?

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya mulai melantur, mungkin ia memang butuh sedikit break dari shooting drama yang melelahkan ini..

Kibum selama ini sedang berpikir, apakah benar keputusannya untuk ytetap berada di Super Junior? Sekarang ini Super Junior sudah bukan group entertainment lagi, semenjak masuknya Kyuhyun, Super Junior benar-benar mulai berubah menjadi group yang juga mengandalkan kemampuan menyanyi dan stage nya. Jika Kibum disuruh memilih, hatinya, passionnya, bukan di seni suara atau dance. Dia menyukai akting, mencintainya malah.

Kesenangan saat dia mendalami karakter lain dan menghidupkannya lewat tokoh yang diperankannya adalah mimpi terbesarnya. Dan Kibum tahu, tidak mungkin ia bisa merengkuh dua posisi di tangannya, Kibum sebagai seorang aktor dan Kibum sebagai bagian dari Super Junior.

Dan nampaknya, kegelisahannya ini disadari oleh satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kepekaan tingkat tinggi meskipun tidak pernah ia tunjukkan secara gamblang.

Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Masih jelas di ingatan Kibum ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang sepulang mereka menghadiri acara musik.

"Hyung... Hyung akan tetap di Super Junior menjadi hyungku kan...?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Dan Kibum saat itu hanya bisa terdiam, tanpa bisa menjawab apapun. Hanya mengelus puncak kepala Kyu dengan sayang. 'Aku akan selalu ada disisimu Kyu.. Entah sebagai bagian dari Super Junior atau bukan... '

.

.

.

.

April 2007 Lewat Tengah Malam.

Telfon seluler milik Kibum terus menerus bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi,

'Siapakah yang dengan isengnya menelfonnya tengah malam seperti ini?'

Dengan ragu ditekannya tombol "yes'.

"Yobosseyo?"

Kibum membeku ditempatnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ini semua bohong.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, Kibum berlari kencang, berpacu dengan waktu seakan satu detik adalah taruhan nyawa. Otaknya lumpuh, perhitungan dan logikanya kacau. Deru nafas dan paru-paru yang membakar tidak lagi terasa. Hanya satu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa sesegera mungkin menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun bertaruh, merenggut kesempatan hidupnya.

"Paru-parunya kolaps, tulang rusuknya patah dan menembus paru-paru. Tulang pinggul retak. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami, namun, jika dalam beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun-ssi tidak juga bangun dari koma dan kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan."

Laki-laki berjas putih itu terdiam, menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan seandainya pun operasi bisa dilakukan.. Hanya akan ada 20% kesempatan hidup untuk Kyuhyun-ssi."

.

.

.

Suara tangisan terdengar... Member Super Junior hanya diam menangis, meratapi nasib yang menimpa magnae mereka. Harapan hidup yang kecil, mereka masih sangat muda, Kibum? Kibum hanya terdiam. Membekukan otaknya dan pikirannya yang menggila.

Berharap semua ini adalah mimpi buruk yang dialaminya ditengah-tengah padatnya jadwal shooting. Namun, tidak, semua itu nyata.

Kyuhyunnya terbaring didalam sana, diam tak bergerak.

Dengan puluhan alat medis untuk menopang hidupnya.

Dan suara mesin itu hanyalah satu-satunya penanda bahwa Kyuhyunnya masih ada di dunia ini...

.

.

.

Keheningan, lalu suara-suara kebingungan, isak tangis, keputusasaan, untaian doa, jeritan lelah, semua bercampur baur. Kibum hanya menulikan telinganya, tidak seinchi pun dia beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Kyuhyun dinyatakan koma,

Alarm berbunyi nyaring, tim dokter dan beberapa petugas medis berlarian menuju ruangan tempat Kyuhyun terbaring,

Kondisi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tersentak sedemikian rupa, membuat semua orang panik bukan kepalang. Semua member dan orang tua Kyuhyun serta Ahra hanya mampu menahan napas melihat kejadia yang berlangsung didepan mata mereka.

TBC

A?N : Saya split menjadi dua parts. ^^


End file.
